The Gemstone Scouts
by Sunshine Aradia
Summary: Here is the story of my Sailor Scouts in America.
1. Background Info

Background Info  
"Sunshine, you up yet? We're going to be late!" Raksha called out to her twin sister.   
  
Sunshine peeked out from under the covers and groaned when the sun hit her full in the face.   
  
"I'm awake, but not up. Why the hurry? It's only 6:30." Sunshine moaned out.   
  
"Yeah and we have to meet Fire and Elisabeth at school at 7:30." Raksha paused a minute while brushing out her long green hair, one of the two things different about her and her twin. "Have you noticed anything weird about Elisabeth lately? How she's been breaking off from us and Fire?"   
  
"I guess," Sunshine said. "That locket she has is pretty. I guess Damien gave it to her."   
  
"Yeah." Raksha looked at Sunshine's bed again. "Come on!"   
  
Sunshine pushed back the covers. "I'm up. I'm up. What's the date?"   
  
Raksha looked at her sister as if she had gone mental.   
  
"Sunshine, what was the day yesterday?"   
  
Sunshine thought back. 'Yesterday we didn't have school, today we do.' "Yesterday was Sunday."   
  
Raksha held up a calendar in front of Sunshine's nose. "Now, this was yesterday." Raksha said, pointing to May 9. "And this is today." Pointing at May 10.   
  
"Oh my goodness! I can't believe I forgot that today is our birthday!" Sunshine shot out of bed and rushed around the room, getting ready for school.   
  
  
***  
  
  
After the small birthday party Elisabeth and Frie threw for them after school, Sunshine and Raksha's parents gave them the worst birthday present ever.   
  
"Girls, we're sorry this has to come on your birthday, but . . . we're moving to Tokyo." Their mother told them.   
  
There was silence in the room. Suddenly, Raksha started screaming at her parents.   
  
"How can you do this to us? We just had our sixteenth birthday! I am not leaving the Phoenix School District, Oswego County, New York, or the United States!" Raksha yelled and ran out of the house.   
  
Sunshine just looked sad and told her parents she was going up to her room.   
  
Their mother, Irene, and father, Aaron, looked worried.   
  
"I'm worried about Raksha. She never lets her frustration out. Do you think that was the breaking point?" Irene asked.   
  
"Yes, I think so." Aaron said. "What do you think she's going to do?"   
  
"She might want to stay here. If she does, we'll have to send her money to live on her own," Irene said.   
  
"Good idea," Aaron said.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Raksha ran and kept running. She ran until she got to the Palermo elementary school and sat down on a swing.   
  
She starts crying softly and, suddenly, a small cat started to walk up.   
  
"A kitty? Come here, kitty." Raksha whispers, tears still gently rolling down her face.   
  
The cat was red and it had something like a jewel on her forehead. It was a deep red color.   
  
Raksha started petting her when the cat came to her.   
  
'That's her! Aphrodite told me about her, but I wasn't sure if I could find her,' the cat thought.   
  
"That's a pretty jewel on your forehead. Like the January birthstone, garnet. Do you want to come home with me?" Raksha asked the cat.   
  
The cat let out a loud purr as Raksha scratched between the cat's ears.   
  
"I guess I can take that as a yes. How about I name you . . . Garnet. You like that, don't you?" Raksha laughed as her tears dried up and Garnet purred louder than before.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"I want to stay here." Raksha said quietly as she walked into the living room.   
  
Irene sighed. She knew this would happen.   
  
"Okay, honey. You may stay here . . . What's that?" her mom said suddenly.   
  
"What? Oh, this is Garnet. I'm going to keep her since you guys are saying I can stay here." Raksha said, happily. Then, a sudden thought hit her and a black cloud flew over her happiness.   
  
"When are you leaving?"   
  
"We leave tomorrow. We'll miss you, honey." Irene said as tears seeped into her eyes.   
  
"Why don't you go talk to Sunshine and tell her the plans." Aaron said.   
  
  
***  
  
  
In their bedroom, Garnet was watching the tearful conversation.   
  
'Oh, girls. You'll be reunited soon.' Garnet thought. She remembered Aphrodite's words to her, Sailor Earth, and the Moonlight Prince.   
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
  
"Now, Elisabeth, I know you don't like cutting off your relationship with your friends, but soon we'll be able to tell Raksha and Fire everything."   
  
"Just Raksha and Fire? Why not Sunshine?" Elisabeth asked.   
  
"Now, Elisabeth, Sunshine is going to join up with the Sailor Scouts soon. I will not tell you why we can tell Raksha and Fire, but you will know soon enough," Aphrodite said.   
  
  
-Flashforward-  
  
  
'Soon, Raksha will find out she's Sailor Emerald, Fire will find out she's Sailor Ruby, and, while Sunshine is in Tokyo, she will find out she's Sailor Sun.' Garnet thought to herself, watching the tearful embrace.   
  
  
*** 


	2. A Farewell and a New Scout

A Farewell and a New Scout  
"You're leaving me?" Elisabeth said, her eyes wide. She and Fire were at the airport, saying goodbye to Sunshine.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll write you guys everyday." Sunshine said.   
  
"I promise we'll write back," Fire said.   
  
"I'll even call you sometimes!" Elisabeth said.   
  
"Flight 530 to Tokyo is now boarding," a voice said over the PA system.   
  
"I've gotta go," Sunshine said. "I'll miss you all! Take good car of Raksha for me!"   
  
"Bye!" Elisabeth and Fire called.   
  
  
***  
  
  
A year and a half later. Sunshine has found out that she is Sailor Sun. Serena has found out she is the next Slayer and has lost her first child in a car accident, almost losing her own life.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Elisabeth . . ." Damien groaned.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to have to go! I have a brother I haven't seen in fourteen years!" Elisabeth sighed.   
  
"But I have a feeling there's going to be trouble!" Damien took Elisabeth's hand. "We're going to need you!"   
  
"You're right . . ." Elisabeth said, leaning on Damien's shoulder. "I think my brother can wait." Suddenly, a scream filled the air. Elisabeth and Damien ran to the window and looked out to the street.   
  
"No! It's Raksha!" Elisabeth cried.   
  
"And one of Queen Zoicite's monsters!" Damien yelled.   
  
"Where's Garnet?" Aphrodite screamed, coming up behind them.   
  
Everyone started searching for Raksha's cat, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.   
  
"Looks like we'll have to take care of this one on our own," Damien said.   
  
"Right. Earth Star Power!" Elisabeth yelled.   
  
Damien transforms and they rush down to protect Raksha.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Raksha glanced around her in horror.   
  
Right above her was an ugly monster.   
  
"Hold it!" a voice called. "I am Sailor Earth, the pretty sailor suited scout of the Earth. I fight for love, peace, and justice and, in the name of the Earth, I will punish you. Earth Laser Smash!"   
  
A laser shoots out from the stone in Sailor Earth's tiara and hits the monster, but causes little damage.   
  
Raksha is now hiding behind a bush, when, suddenly, Garnet ran up.   
  
"Garnet, you shouldn't be here. Go home." Raksha whispers to Garnet.   
  
"No, the time has come for you to learn who you are," Garnet says.   
  
"What you can talk now?" Raksha says.   
  
"I could talk before, but didn't say anything. Now, here, catch." Garnet turns as if she were chasing her tail and, suddenly, a pin with an emerald stone in it fell into Raksha's hands.   
  
"What's this?" Raksha asked.   
  
"That is your transformation pin. To transform, say the words 'Emerald Gemstone Transform' and you will turn into Sailor Emerald."   
  
Raksha stands up with the pin in her hands.   
  
"Emerald . . . Gemstone . . . Transform!" Raksha yells.   
  
Sailor Earth looks over her shoulder in time to watch Raksha's transformation.   
  
She is encased in an Emerald gemstone. After the transformation, she has a green tiara and a green and white sailor outfit.   
  
"Sailor Earth, do you think you can trap him a little bit?" Sailor Emerald asked.   
  
"Yeah. Earth Vines Entrapment!" Sailor Earth yells out.   
  
Several vines come out of the ground to trap the monster.   
  
"Life . . ." Emerald places her hands together, slowly pulling them apart. " . . . Drain!"   
  
The fight slowly starts to leave Zoicite's monster. When it's almost dead, Sailor Earth uses her laser one more time to defeat it.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Some time later, at Elisabeth's house, Raksha sits and talks with Damien, Elisabeth, Garnet, and Aphrodite. Her new pin on her shirt.   
  
"So, I'm Sailor Emerald? And you're Sailor Earth and the Moonlight Prince?" Raksha asked. "No wonder you started separating yourself from us, Elisabeth. You were afraid we'd find out your secret.   
  
"Yeah. Now, listen, I can only stay until the rest of the Gemstone Scouts are uncovered. Aphrodite assures me it won't be long because the rest receive their powers all at the same time. After that, I have to go see my brother in Tokyo," Elisabeth said.   
  
"Tokyo? Do you think he knows Sunshine?" Raksha asked.   
  
"I don't know, but he might."   
  
  
***  
  
  



	3. Emerald's New Power

Emerald's New Power  
"Hey, Raksha, Elisabeth! What's the what?" Fire asked.   
  
"Hey, Fire. Nothing's up." Elisabeth said. "Hey, I just got a great idea. How about an all weekend 'Buffy' fest starting Friday? I mean, I know Sunshine took her and Raksha's whole set, but you still have the first season and most of the second and what you don't have in the second, I know I've got it and the third season, so come on. How about it?"   
  
The others appear to be thinking, although you could see their excitement barely hidden in their expressions.   
  
"Sure!" Raksha and Fire say at the same time.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Friday night comes and Raksha and Elisabeth arrive at Fire's house with different snack foods (a lot of them, too, because there are about fifty episodes).   
  
"Well, let's get at it." Fire said as she pulled a pizza out of the oven and Raksha to grab the 12 pack of Mt. Dew and Elisabeth the 12 pack of Pepsi. "There's more soda in the pantry, but we'll get it when we need it. Mom and Dad took a weekend vacation when I told them about this party we're having.   
  
They watched ten full episodes before Raksha and Elisabeth heard the first scream.   
  
Elisabeth and Raksha look at each other.   
  
"Fire," Raksha said, "did you hear that scream?"   
  
"No, was there a scream?" Fire asked, still stuck in the T.V.   
  
Elisabeth nodds to Raksha and they bolt outside.   
  
Once outside, they see a big monster that looked like an oversized cat with flames coming out of its mouth.   
  
"Let's transform." Elisabeth tells Raksha. "Earth Star Power!"   
  
"Emerald Gemstone Transform!" Raksha yelled.   
  
Little did they know that Fire was standing at the window watching them transform.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The giant cat was still rampaging through the streets when out of the shadows comes a voice.   
  
"Stop right there!" the voice said.   
  
The cat growled out a question. "Who's out there?"   
  
"I am Sailor Emerald. Guardian of the Emerald Kingdom." Sailor Emerald says.   
  
"And I am Sailor Earth. I fight for love, peace, and justice. In the name of my home planet . . ." Sailor Earth said.   
  
"And the gemstone Emerald . . ."   
  
"We will punish you!" they finished together.   
  
"You think you can stop me?" the cat laughed.   
  
"Earth Nightfall Dome Close!" Sailor Earth shouted.   
  
A dome that was impenetrable from the inside closed around the giant cat.   
  
"Life Drain!" Sailor Emerald shouted.   
  
But this attack hardly worked at all on the cat.   
  
Emerald suddenly felt something deep inside herself. She closed her eyes and she could almost see it. Her mind closed around the feeling and knowledge flooded her.   
  
Her eyes open and she starts yelling.   
  
"Emerald . . ." A perfect emerald gemstone encases her whole body, ". . . Crystal . . ." the emerald shatters into many shards around her, " . . . Blast!" The emerald shards shoot at the cat and he disappears, screaming.   
  
"Wow!" Sailor Earth says, stunned.   
  
  
***  
  
  
'Well, now I know why Elisabeth has been trying to break off from us for the past year,' Fire thinks to herself.   
  
  
***  



	4. The Core Team is Assembled

The Core Team is Assembled  
Soon after Raksha got her new power, three girls transferred to Phoenix High School. While sitting in her home room, Raksha started thinking about Fire.   
  
'Why isn't she talking to me? She has completely broken off from me!' Raksha's frown deepened as the thought sunk in.   
  
In walked her homeroom teacher and the bell rang.   
  
Raksha looked around and saw that there were three new girls.   
  
After announcements were over and the first bell had rung, Raksha walked up to them.   
  
"Hello. My name is Raksha. What's yours?"   
  
The girl with the deep orange hair said, "My name is Amber Redfern."   
  
"My name is Cherry Redfern," the girl with ice blue hair said.   
  
"And my name is Purity. We're sisters," the girl, with hair so blond it was almost white, said, obviously the youngest.   
  
"I was wondering, will you go to the mall with me and another friend of mine tomorrow?"   
  
"Sure," Cherry said. They all looked very enthusiastic about the upcoming outing.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Fire stood to the side of the hallway, waiting for Raksha to go by. When she walked by, Fire stepped away from the wall. Raksha saw Fire just then.   
  
"Raksha, I'm . . ." Fire began as Raksha said, "Look, I was . . ."   
  
"You first," Raksha said.   
  
"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you lately. I learned some thing I had to think about. Now, what was it you wanted?" Fire asked.   
  
"I was wondering if you would go to the mall with me tomorrow with the three new girls."   
  
"Sure, I'd love to," Fire said.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The next day around one in the afternoon, all five of them were in the food court of the Great Northern Mall, when lightning struck the air inside the building.   
  
Near the movie theater, a monster, crackling with energy was scaring all the people.   
  
Fire looked at Raksha.   
  
"Raksha, we need your help."   
  
"What can she do? We need Sailor Earth." Purity whispered.   
  
The five girls rushed outside as quick as they could.   
  
Suddenly, Garnet appeared next to Raksha. She looked at the other four and then back to Raksha and there was a gleam in her eyes as she started speaking.   
  
"Raksha, that monster in there is big trouble. You must defeat him, but first we need the other four Gemstone Scouts." Garnet purposely looked at the other four people with Raksha, who were staring at her with their bottom jaw almost to their knees.   
  
"You mean they . . . " Raksha asked her. Garnet nodded and started turning in circles. (Like a dog chasing its tail.)   
  
Four lockets with different colored gemstones in the fell to the ground in front of Garnet.   
  
"These are your transformation pins. Sailor Ruby," looking at Fire, "the Ruby pin is yours. Sailor Topaz," Amber, "the Topaz pin. Sailor Sapphire," Cherry, "the Sapphire pin. Sailor Diamond," Purity, "the Diamond pin. Each of you take your pin. Raksha transform!"   
  
"Emerald Gemstone Transform!" Raksha shouts. The Emerald forms around her and suddenly she is standing in front of them in her Sailor suit.   
  
"Each of you have a transformation similar, but different, to Sailor Emerald's. Your gemstone name comes first, then Gemstone Transform. Now, Scouts, transform!"   
  
"Ruby Gemstone Transform!" Fire shouts.   
  
"Topaz Gemstone Transform!" Amber shouts.   
  
"Sapphire Gemstone Transform!" Cherry shouts.   
  
"Diamond Gemstone Transform!" Purity shouts.   
  
Each of their personal gemstones form around them and soon they stand in front of Emerald and Garnet.   
  
"Each of you have your own special powers. Follow Emerald's lead. Good luck, my Scouts."   
  
The Scouts rush into the mall. They see that the monster is where they left him.   
  
"Hey, idiot!" Sailor Emerald yelled.   
  
"Who called me an idiot?" the guy howled in rage.   
  
"I did, ya big idiot." Sailor Emerald stepped forward. "We are the Gemstone Scouts. Sworn enemies of all that is evil. Ready, girls?"   
  
"Ready!" They shouted.   
  
"Ruby, you first."   
  
"Fire . . . " a flame appeared on the tip of her fingertips, "Flash!"   
  
Suddenly, after Ruby yelled Flash, the guy crackling with energy screamed and grabbed his eyes.   
  
"Sapphire, go for it!" Emerald cried.   
  
"Hydro . . . Bolt!" Sapphire cried. As she said the word Hydro, a bolt of liquid ice formed in her hands. On bolt, she heaved it at her enemy.   
  
The bolt hit him in the stomach and he was thrown backwards.   
  
"Topaz!"   
  
"Lotus Shriek!" A high pitched sound filled the area, stunning everyone. Only the Scouts seemed to be immune to it.   
  
"Life Drain!" Emerald yells, forming her attack. The energy fell out of the attacker.   
  
"Lily Whisper," Diamond calls softly, not having to be told. The sound of a tornadoe, at its greatest strength possible, went through the air.   
  
The monster screamed and fell to his knees, his hands over his ears.   
  
"Everyone, spread out around him and follow my lead." Everyone did what they were told.   
  
"Emerald . . ." Emerald crystal formed around her.   
  
"Topaz . . ." Topaz crystal formed around her.   
  
"Ruby . . ." A ruby formed around Sailor Ruby.   
  
"Diamond . . ." A perfect diamond formed around her.   
  
"Crystal . . ." They all shouted at once, the different gems shattering around each of them all at once.   
  
"Blast!" All the different colored shards shot at the monster. He was hit by them and shattered him into a thousand electrons.   
  
  
***  
  
  



	5. Call My Name and I'll Be There

Call My Name and I'll Be There  
The three sisters went home after the fight and Raksha drove Fire home.   
  
"I saw you and Elisabeth transform." Fire blurts out.   
  
"What! When?" Raksha asks, startled.   
  
"That night we had the 'Buffy' fest. I didn't know how to react to you after I found out," Fire said.   
  
Raksha smiles. "That's okay, Fire."   
  
  
***  
  
  
The next day, Raksha meets Elisabeth in their meeting place. The only thing is, the other four are with her.   
  
"Elisabeth, I would like you to meet Sailor Ruby, Sailor Topaz, Sailor Sapphire, and Sailor Diamond. Gemstone Scouts, meet Sailor Earth."   
  
"Oh, this is great. You're all together now. I can go to Tokyo to meet my brother, finally, without Damien worrying."   
  
Raksha and Fire stared at her. They weren't hearing this. It wasn't Fire who spoke up first between the two of them.   
  
"You're leaving me, too?! Why?! First Sunshine, now you. Soon Fire and the Redfern sisters are going to leave me as well!" Raksha cried, tears pouring down her face as she runs away, very upset.   
  
Elisabeth and Fire looked worried and upset.   
  
"Guys, I don't mean to intrude on an upsetting situation, but who is Sunshine?" Purity asked.   
  
Fire and Elisabeth sighed, looking close to tears.   
  
"Sunshine is Raksha's twin sister. Her and their parents moved to Tokyo last year. Now she thinks I'm deserting her," Elisabeth said.   
  
"And she hasn't seen her sister in a year." Fire said.   
  
"I haven't seen my brother in fourteen years! I need to go to Tokyo!"   
  
"Well, you go and have a good time, we'll take care of everything here in New York." Cherry said.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Again, Raksha didn't go to the airport to see Elisabeth off.   
  
"She didn't go to see Sunshine off and she didn't come to see Elisabeth off.   
  
"She didn't go to see Sunshine off and she didn't come to see Elisabeth off." Fire said to Elisabeth and the Redfern sisters.   
  
"Maybe she feels that if she says goodbye to them now, then she'll never see them again." Amber said.   
  
"Yeah that could be it! Remember Teri wouldn't come to the airport when we left?" Cherry asked.   
  
"Yeah, I do." Purity whispered.   
  
"We love you, Elisabeth. Call us when you get to Tokyo." Fire called.   
  
"Make sure you tell Raksha that all she has to do is . . ." Elisabeth paused, " . . .call my name and I'll be there."   
  
'There goes another one,' Fire thought to herself.   
  
  
*** 


	6. The Arrival of the Great Bob

The Arrival of the Great Bob  
Raksha had been really quiet ever since Elisabeth had left for Tokyo.   
  
She was walking to the store when her communicator started beeping.   
  
"Yeah? What's up?" Raksha said into the communicator.   
  
"We've got big trouble at the high school," Diamond's face came on the communicator, "get here as fast as possible."   
  
"Right!" Raksha turned off her communicator. "Emerald Gemstone Transform!"   
  
She jumped in the emerald colored car her parents had given to her just before her sixteenth birthday.   
  
'I wonder how they knew?'   
  
  
***  
  
  
She reached the high school, driving 65mph, in fifteen minutes.   
  
She saw the other Gemstones, who lived in the village, battling a guy with deep red hair.   
  
Just as she was rushing in, Sapphire used her Hydro Bolt.   
  
The bolt hit him, but didn't do any real damage.   
  
"Fire Flash!" Ruby yelled. Then came out with a new power. "Ruby Phoenix Attack!"   
  
The emblem on the front of the school burst into a flame and poppedout of the cement.   
  
The Phoenix flew straight at the guy.   
  
It hurt the guy a bit, but not a lot and he quickly sent the Phoenix back into the painting and struck Ruby down.   
  
"I am the great Bob. Sent by Mojo Jo Jo to destroy you!" the guy named Bob said. "This is just a little show of what I can do and I Will Be Back!"   
  
Bob disappeared and Sailor Emerald rushed to where Topaz and Sapphire are sitting on the ground next to Diamond and Ruby.   
  
"They need a doctor!" Amber yells to Raksha. (They had already gone out of transformation.)   
  
Raksha rushed to her car phone and called the hospital.   
  
  
***  
  
  



	7. I Need Help!

I Need Help!  
Purity and Fie were going to be kept in the hospital a couple of days for observation.   
  
But, the day after they went into the hospital, the rest of the Gemstones got into a fight with a monster sent by the great . . . Bob? (Who the h*ll calls an evil villain "Bob"?)   
  
"All right, slug face! Let's see how you like this! Lotus Shriek!" Topaz calls out.   
  
The Shriek stuns the sluglike creature long enough for Emerald to use her Life Drain attack on it.   
  
When Sapphire started using her Hydro Bolt, the creature shot out a syrupy liquid that electrified Sapphire and Topaz.   
  
"No! Emerald Crystal Blast!" Emerald shouts and her Emerald shards slam into the creature.   
  
Emerald goes out of transformation as she notices Cherry and Amber lying on the ground.   
  
After Raksha calls for another ambulance, the hospital tells her that her friends for at least three more days.   
  
Raksha then thinks to herself, 'well, I guess it's time to call Elisabeth.'   
  
  
***  
  
  
While, in Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts have just finished defeating Queen Zoicite.   
  
Elisabeth walks into the temple room where all the emergency Scout meetings were held, looking deeply concerned.   
  
She looks at Damien and Aphrodite as she speaks to Sunshine.   
  
"A friend of mine in New York has called to tell me Raksha is doing fine, but four members of the team 'the Gemstone Scouts' have been admitted into the hospital with serious injuries. They need help big time. So how about it, gang? You guys up for it?"   
  
The others looked stunned. Serena asked the first question.   
  
"Who are these Gemstone Scouts?" she asked.   
  
"Well, just like the Sailor Scouts are Princess' and Guardians of their planets, the Gemstones were Princess' and Guardians of the Gemstone Kingdoms during the Silver Millenium, from Earth. Am I right, Aphrodite?"   
  
"That's right, Elisabeth. Although I think we have one more Gemstone Scout that we had anticipated."   
  
"Yeah," Michiru said, "like who?"   
  
"Well, Onyx. Although Jet and Smoke were on the moon, Onyx had to stay back and defend her kingdom on Earth."   
  
"Sailor Ruby and Sailor Emerald were neighbors of Darien and mine, right, Aphrodite?"   
  
"Right, but, remember, Emerald also had a sister that lived on another planet." (All right, star.)   
  
"So, guys," Damien said to the eleven scouts, three Guardian Cats, and Tuxedo Mask, "what do you think? Should we go help them?"   
  
"Yeah!" Everyone shouted at once.   
  
  
*** 


	8. Sisters Reunited

Sisters Reunited  
Author Note: FPL stands for the Fulton Public Library.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Three days after Raksha called Elisabeth, Raksha was supposed to pick her and the Sailor Scouts up at the airport.   
  
But, when the airplane landed, Raksha wasn't waiting for them.   
  
'Something's wrong. I can feel it.' Elisabeth thinks to herself as she pulls out the communicator that keeps contact with Sailor Emerald. (Elisabeth has two communicators.) "Sailor Emerald!" She whispers into it.   
  
Sailor Emerald's face appears. "Hold on, Elisabeth. Emerald Crystal Blast! What the h*ll! Elisabeth, get your *ss down to the FPL immediately. I'm in trouble!" Emerald yelled and signed off.   
  
"Okay, people, let's go! Two vehicles, mine and Damie's when we came to go to Tokyo. Sunshine, the FPL. Let's move!"   
  
  
***  
  
  
When the Sailor Scouts get to the FPL, they quickly transformed.   
  
The saw the girl, Sailor Emerald, trying to defeat the monster, but it was of no use.   
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"   
  
"Earth Laser Smash!"   
  
"Solar Fireball Attack!"   
  
The monster fighting Emerald screamed in pain and crumbled into dust.   
  
Sailor Emerald stood up, from where she had been laying on the ground, brushing herself off.   
  
"Thanks for the help, Elisabeth."   
  
When Sailor Emerald looks up and sees more thatn one Scout, she becomes a little nervous.   
  
Suddenly, she sees a face in the crowd of Scouts.   
  
'Is that . . .' she thought to herself at the same time as the other person.   
  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Emerald, while everyone watches in fascination, run to each other, whil tears run down both of their faces.   
  
A bright flash from above them breaks up their tearful reunion. "Well, well, well. The Sailor Scouts. Mojo Jo Jo, Madame Zoicite, and Queen Beryl told me so much about you. Good to finally meet you. By the way, the name is Bob. Be seeing you. Tata!"   
  
There is a shocked silence as he disappears.   
  
Sailor Moon speaks up first. "Who in the whole universe would take the name Bob as a villain?!   
  
  
***  



	9. Meet the Rest of the Gemstone Scouts

Meet the Rest of the Gemstone Scouts  
After the twins finally stop hugging each other, the Scouts go out of transformation. Raksha says she will take them to see the other Gemstones.   
  
  
***  
  
  
When they reach St. Joseph's in Syracuse, Raksha tells the receptionist who they are going to see.   
  
The receptionist then tells Raksha that only three of them may go in at one time.   
  
"I think is should be Sunshine and Hotaru who go in with you, Raksha," Mina tells her.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You'll see," is all Mina would say.   
  
  
***  
  
  
In the room, Sunshine looks around and spots Fire lying on a bed.   
  
"Fire!" Sunshine yells and rushes to her friends bedside.   
  
"Sunshine?" Fire whispers.   
  
"Yes,its me. Hotaru, see to the orange and blue haired girls, if you can do both. Solar Star Crystal Power!" Sunshine calls out. "Solar Star Healing Activation!"   
  
In moments, Fire is healed completely by Sunshine's power.   
  
Then, Sun walks over to Purity as Hotaru is healing Cherry (without turning into Saturn).   
  
"Hello," Sun whispers and heals Purity.   
  
Sunshine notices that, although she has healed Cherry, Hotaru is too weak to heal Amber.   
  
  
***  
  
  
After everyone is healed, the doctors come in and say its a miracle they healed so fast and they can go home later on that day.   
  
  
***  
  
  
At Raksha's house, she tells them about a funny encounter.   
  
"The day after I called you, I got into a huge fight with a monster. It seemed as though I would lose, then someone shouted 'Onyx Smoke Screen' and 'Jet Energy Staff Discharge'. When the smoke cleared away, the monster was dead and my helpers, gone."   
  
"We might know who they were," Serena says. "That must have been Onyx and Jet."   
  
"Raksha, Sunshine," Garnet says from the doorway. "What, never seen a talking cat before, Sunshine? Anyway, Topaz, Sapphire, Diamond, and Ruby are here for the meeting." Garnet says and leaves to go talk to some more with the other Guardian Cats.   
  
Suddenly, from outside the room, they hear Luna yell, "You can't come in here!" Then the door slams.   
  
They see Jet walk into the room not ten seconds later. He looks around the room, eyes settling longer on Elisabeth and Darien than anyone else.   
  
Then he turns and leaves the room. Darien follows right behind him, angry.   
  
"Who the h*ll are you?!"   
  
Jet turns around. "I'm your brother." Then turns to leave again.   
  
"What did you just say?"   
  
"What the f*ck do you think I just said!" Jet answered.   
  
'Calm dowm,' a voice says gently in Jet's brain.   
  
"No! I won't calm the f*ck down! I'm just as important as they are and if my younger brother and sis -" he cuts off and everyone cries out in pain and grabs their ears as a loud, high pitched shriek threatens to burst eardrums.   
  
"There, that's better," Serena says, the one person who wasn't affected, because it was her own shriek. "Now, you say you're Darien's brother. What's your name?"   
  
"Demitri Shields."   
  
Serena thinks this over a minute. "And you're also known as Jet?"   
  
"Yeah, and, before you ask your next stupid question, we're here because Valerie said we needed to work with the Scouts. I certainly didn't want to work with my f*cking brother and yours and Smoke didn't want to work with the f*cking cats," Demitri said as he took out a pack of Marlboro's.   
  
"Not in my house!" Raksha yells as she watches Amy and Fire pulling things up off the internet.   
  
Demitri pulls out a cigarette and lights up anyway. He inhales deeply and exhales, flicking the ashes onto the floor.   
  
A girl with black hair comes in from the living room, smacks him on the head, and pulls the cigarette from Demitri's fingers. She walks over to a window, opens it up and throws the cigarette out.   
  
"She said no smoking, Demitri," the girls said.   
  
Demitri's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. He just turned on his heel and left the house.   
  
The girl turned to the Scouts. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Valerie Raven, by the way. Sailor Onyx."   
  
The Sailor Scouts seemed to surround Serena. The locket pin with the Imperium Silver Crystal in it seemed to glow with something akin to annoyance.   
  
Serena sighed in disgust. "She isn't going to kill me. Back up!" She yelled at the Scouts (not the Gemstones).   
  
The Sailor Scouts back off, but they still hover close to Serena.   
  
"The battle's just begun," Valerie said, then demanded, "Who's the main villain?"   
  
Raye answered before Serena could. "Bob, if you can believe that."   
  
  
***  
  
  
A week of silence followed.   
  
Jet seemed totally obnoxious, especially to Serena and Darien. Darien was raging inside, but Serena just smiled her calm, gentle smile (which was starting to drive Demitri nuts!).   
  
The Scouts stuck together, planning the best way to defeat Bob.   
  
  
***  
  
  
One week after they had all gotten together, Serena woke up at 5:30 A.M.   
  
This was totally unusual for Serena, but she'd had the worst feeling imagineable.   
  
"Today," she whispered to herself, after waking up from the worst nightmare she'd ever had. "Today's the day."   
  
  
*** 


	10. The Final Battle

The Final Battle  
Raksha had woken up with the same feeling as Serena.   
  
She got out of bed, got dressed and went over to her second house.   
  
Serena came out at the exact time that the coffee got finished.   
  
"You get the feeling, too?" Serena asked quietly.   
  
Raksha merely nodded and handed Serena a cup of coffee.   
  
  
***  
  
  
When everyone got up, they were all (especially the Inner and Outer Scouts) were very surprised that Serena was up yet, since it wasn't even seven.   
  
"Serena?" Luna asked. Usually she had to spend two hours waking her up.   
  
Serena nodded to her cat, a solemn expression on her face.   
  
Raksha stood up from the chair she was sitting in.   
  
"Training time, everyone. We have a busy day ahead of us."   
  
They all filed out of the house, expecting Serena to complain, but she didn't.   
  
  
***  
  
  
At about four o'clock in the afternoon, after they had trained, rested, planned, and trained some more, an explosion was heard from just outside the house, then Bob's cynical laugh.   
  
"Scouts! Transform!" Serena shouts.   
  
"Gemstones! Transform!" Raksha yells a second later.   
  
"Jet Armor Up!"   
  
(I am not going to go through all of their transformations for two reasons: a) I already told them to you and b) it would take too long.)   
  
When they are finished transforming, they all rushed out either one of the two doors.   
  
When they get outside, they are all flabbergasted.   
  
The trees that were standing just behind Raksha's house were all gone.   
  
Sailor Emerald's eyes start to glow a deep green.   
  
'You will pay for this,' she thinks, then says aloud, "Emerald Gemstone -"   
  
"No, Emerald! Wait until we need that power. It uses up too much energy!" Damien says to her. Sailor Emerald nods her head in agreement.   
  
"Solar Fireball Attack!" Sailor Sun shouts, then throws out, "Solar Flare," right after the villain dodges the fireball.   
  
Since his back had been turned when she did Solar Flare, he wasn't blinded at all.   
  
"Sailor Sun," Sailor Ruby calls out, "let's try together, all right?"   
  
"Yes." Sailor Sun yells out, "Solar Falre," just as Sailor Ruby yells, "Fire Flash!"   
  
This time they succeeded in blinding him momentarily.   
  
"Neptune, Mercury, Sapphire, go for it!" Sailor Pluto yelled to them.   
  
"Deep . . ."   
  
"Shine Aqua . . ."   
  
"Hydro . . ." "Submerge!" A wave of water hit Bob.   
  
"Illusion!" A sheet of ice came up to trap him.   
  
"Bolt!" A liquid arrow of ice shot at Bob and hit him, wounding him badly.   
  
"Ruby, Mars, go!" Sailor Moon shouts.   
  
"Mars Firebird Strike!"   
  
"Ruby Phoenix Attack!"   
  
Two huge firebirds came and attacked Bob.   
  
Bob was very weak at this point, but he managed to throw a couple huge blasts down at the Scouts.   
  
Suddenly, they all hear Sailor Onyx call out, "Onyx Smoke Screen."   
  
A screen of smoke stands in front of Bob as Jet yells, "Jet Energy Staff Discharge!"   
  
"Ahhh! You'll pay for that!" Suddenly, black waves of psychic energy falls all around the Scouts.   
  
  
***  
  
  
30th Century Crystal Tokyo   
  
"I have to help them!" Rini yells. "Moon Prism Power!"   
  
Rini transforms into Sailor Chibi Moon and then uses her Crystal Time Key to get through the gates of time.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the battle in 20th Century New York, the Sailor Scouts are almost defeated.   
  
Suddenly, someone yells, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"   
  
The Sailor and Gemstone Scouts look up to see Sailor Chibi Moon helping them.   
  
Sailor Sun calls out, "Solar Star Healing Activation!"   
  
The Scouts are quickly healed and Sailor Moon says to Emerald, "it's time."   
  
Sailor Moon they yells to the Scouts, "Solar System!"   
  
Sailor Emerald yells to the other Gemstones, "around them, Gemstones!"   
  
"Solar Star Crystal Power!"   
  
Mercury Star Power!"   
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
"Earth Star Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
  
"Saturn Planet Power, make-up!"   
  
"Uranus Planet Power, make-up!"   
  
"Neptune Planet Power, make-up!"   
  
"Pluto Planet Power, make-up!"   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
The rainbow light shot at Bob and, weakened him so badly, he couldn't do anything, but float in the air.   
  
"Emerald Crystal . . ."   
  
"Topaz Crystal . . ."   
  
"Ruby Crystal . . ."   
  
"Sapphire Crystal . . ."   
  
"Diamond Crystal . . ."   
  
"Onyx Crystal . . ."   
  
This calls forth a crystal that combines all six of the gemstones.   
  
"Rainbow . . ." the crystals start to glow, "Gemstone . . ." the crystals shatter, leaving rainbow colored shards, "Blast!"   
  
The shards shoot at Bob. Combined with the Solar System attack, the Sailor and Gemstone Scouts have defeated the great Bob.   
  
Suddenly, Serena speaks up. "Anybody ready for pizza?"   
  
  
***  
  
  



End file.
